


Vanilla Twilight

by smileyjung



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyjung/pseuds/smileyjung
Summary: “That one Summer night… The night where you came out of nowhere and suddenly made me realize that one’s smile could look that beautiful.How could you leave it just as a fragment of memory?”Daniel, well, he was Euigeon. He met Minhyun during a Summer break. It was a memorable meeting for him. Not until he is faced with the fact that Minhyun didn't remember any of it years after it happened.





	Vanilla Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Minhyun and Daniel are 8 and 7 in this chapter!

Busan, August 5th 2003.

It was a one quiet Summer night. The sounds of wave crashing against the shore could be heard clearly. A young boy stared blankly at the wooden door of a rather empty sushi kiosk, his face was hit by the night breeze coming from the sea which somehow made him feel sleepy.

Bored.

That is what came up inside the young boy’s mind. He wondered why he has to stay in his grandfather’s house during Summer. It’s not like the sushi kiosk his grandfather owned has a lot of customer anyway. Well, sometimes it has a lot. But it is empty most of the time. What makes it worse is that, he could not eat seafood. That made him wonder even more whether his mom is aware of his only son’s allergy. 

“Kang Euigeon, you better not spacing out at the middle of Summer night.”, the voice of a woman coming out of the kitchen woke the young boy from his ‘daydream’. 

Euigeon, the young boy, sighed a bit. 

“Mom, do I have to stay here all day? I want to go to my dance class, they said they are practicing new moves already-“, 

“You promised me to stay here if you wanted to continue the dance class, right Euigeon?”, the woman cut what the young boy’s words after putting the orders to the customers’ table.

Euigeon could only pout. He knew that his mom will bring up his promise. He knew very well that the tuition for the class in his dance academy was not cheap at all, yet his mom still paid for it. His mom knew that it what her son believed is the best for him. In return, she asked for his son favor to help and stay in her family’s restaurant near Haeundae during Summer break. 

“Now, now, it’s only 7 and I bet you are sleepy right now, huh?”

Euigeon nodded as a respond to his mom’s question. She smiled as she somehow found her son’s respond is cute as he is being sulky because he could not do what he likes the best for a while. She then grabbed her purse, rummaging for some money and handed it to his son. 

“Here. Go buy some ice cream for you, mom and grandpa. You can buy two for yourself by the way. You always find it hard to choose between vanilla and strawberry, right?”.

A cheeky smile appeared on Euigeon’s face. His mom could be strict most of the times but she could be full of surprise too. This time is one of those rare moments of surprise. He quickly grabbed the money and leaned in to give his mom a peck on the cheek.

“You are the best, mom!”, Euigeon exclaimed as he stepped out the kiosk to the sandy beach towards the nearest shop. 

Right after he stepped out, a family came inside the sushi kiosk and he could hear his mom is greeting the new customers. He looked back once just to make sure how many of them. A man and a woman, who is probably his wife. His daughter and son, thought Euigeon. 

He then looked at his watch. It was 7.20 PM. His record on going to the shop and the house was 25 minutes. He wondered if he could break his own record this time just for fun. He ran as fast as he could to the shop and quickly grabbed his mom and grandpa’s favorite chocolate ice cream. Euigeon then grabbed both vanilla and strawberry ice cream that he usually debated on which one should he got. He still couldn’t believe this fact that his mom letting him take two ice creams. She usually pretty strict with him taking too many sugar at once. He didn’t know why she let him loose this time. 

“Oh, you took both flavor this time, Euigeon!”, said the shop owner with her typical warm smile. Euigeon nodded, “Yes, ma’am! Mom suddenly let me to buy both.”, he answered while handing her the money before checking his watch again. 7.30 PM. If he could run as fast as he was before, he could break his record and hand the ice creams to his mom and grandpa as if it was just come out from the case. 

Euigeon then thanked the shop owner and bid her a goodbye. He ran as fast as he could while checking on his watch every now and then, he was optimistic about breaking the record and was ready to be proud of himself. It’s 7:19 and he was just 100 metres to the kiosk. When he finally reached the kiosk, he ran passed the family who arrived when he was out. He could see the food are already on their table when he handed her mom the ice creams.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard from the table of the family, followed by a loud yell from the man.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you should still go to your cram school!”

The noise made both Euigeon and her mom looked at their direction. Euigeon noticed that the man was yelling to his son. Without his realization, Euigeon held on his mom’s sleeve tightly. Somehow surprised by the sudden unusual scene.

 

“Honey, be easy on our son…”, the woman was seen to be mumbling her words, a signal that she was quite embarrassed with how her husband reacted to his son’s request.

“This is why he couldn’t grow into a right man! You’re always letting it slide. Aren’t you going to answer me, Hwang Minhyun?”

The son flinched a bit when his father suddenly called him out. He kept silent before he suddenly raise from his seat and ran outside the kiosk to the dark shore. His father then keep on calling his name and was about to chase him when the daughter held his hand, “Dad, Minhyun will come back, you don’t have to chase him. Let’s just eat our food. He was hungry after all.”

Magically, the man stopped and got back into his seat. Being, an unwanted audience of the scene, Euigeon’s mom quickly averted her gaze before the family could notice her and Euigeon’s presence. 

But what about the son who ran away? Euigeon wondered. Cram school is boring though.

Euigeon, being a curious little kid, took his ice creams with him and stepped out of the kiosk. “Euigeon, where are you going?”, his mom asked.

“I forgot the change money from the shop owner!”, Euigeon shouted back to his mom. He didn’t know why he lied. He could just say that he wanted to look for the boy who ran away. What was his name again? Minyeon? Euigeon couldn’t really remember. 

There he is. 

Euigeon could quickly spot where the boy is as he is the only one sitting on the shore at night, looking at the dark sea. This looks like one of the scenes from that mellow drama he suddenly come across when he switching the TV channels. He found it amusing that it actually could happen in real life.

“Take this.”

Euigeon stood behind the boy while offering him one of his ice creams, making the boy flinched a bit as he was surprised to be greeted by an unfamiliar voice. Euigeon didn’t bother to see which flavor it was. He actually didn’t mind to get either strawberry or vanilla. He loves both.

The boy stayed silent. It was clear that he was trying to hide his sniffles and ignore the ice cream Euigeon offered him.

“So you don’t like ice cream? I will eat both of them then!”,

A second after Euigeon finished his sentence, the boy took the ice cream while still looking down. The boy emitted a ‘thank you’ in a hoarse voice which made it more obvious that he was crying.

“You should cheer up though! I just gave you one of my favorite ice cream.”

Trying his luck, Euigeon sat beside the boy. He still couldn’t see how he looked like as the boy kept on looking down. Euigeon used this chance to see which ice cream flavor he had. 

It’s strawberry. He actually had the same flavor two days ago. But seeing that the person next to him seemed a bit down, he wasn’t mind. “My mom said, vanilla will cure sadness though.”

As if it’s a spell, the boy’s head then lifted up. Showing Euigeon how his eyes was a bit swollen. “Really?”, he asked.

Euigeon never seen a boy like him at his school nor his dance academy. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt nervous. Mixed with excitement. He didn’t clearly know what feeling it is or even care to figure it out.

“Yeah. Try to eat them!”

The boy ripped open the packaging slowly, he just had the thoughts that Euigeon was a stranger and he needed to be careful somehow. But he completely opened the packaging in the end. He then looked at Euigeon who is staring at him with full of anticipation once. He then took a small bite.

A sweet taste quickly burst into his taste buds. Within a few seconds, a smile appeared on the boy’s face. He believed it was magic done by Euigeon.

“See! My mom is always right! Now I know why she let me buy two ice creams this time.”, Euigeon drew a sudden conclusion on his mom’s action. “I’m Euigeon! Kang Euigeon.”

The boy’s eyes squinted. That’s… a very unusual name. He thought.

It’s not Euigeon’s first time to receive such a reaction. In fact, that’s how his school’s friends and teacher reacted. “I know it’s a weird name but it’s still my name though.”

The boy chuckled, he wondered how was Euigeon could read what is on his mind. Maybe mind-reading was real after all?

“Hello, Euigeon. I’m Hwang Minhyun.”

Minhyun was not the extroverted type. He is very introvert that he is very careful on who is he befriending. But this kid seems magical.

Euigeon nodded his head. He didn’t know that the words he blurted out next could be the start of his newly found self, “Let’s be friends!”, said Euigeon. Resulting Minhyun to smile.

A smile that made Euigeon wondered if the stars in the sky didn’t really shine so bright that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! This is my first time writing a fic of this pairing. First of all, English is not my main language so please forgive me if there are some minor (hope it's not a major one!) errors here and there. Second, it's been a while since I wrote fictions so... you know. heheh. Please leaves some constructive comments and kudos if you probably ever read this heheh. Thank you!
> 
> P.S. writing this at 2AM btw.


End file.
